Nindo
by emsy.red
Summary: Skins meet naruto: naomi campbel has been living in sakurakai village since she was 14 and now, 3 years later, she's old enough to become a real ninja... All skins cast included and some of my own characters hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Prologue - Inevitable

* * *

Another freakin hot night _figures... sakurakai – the only place on earth where is summer every day . _After tossing and turning for the millionth time, I finally give up on sleeping tonight and make my way to the balcony, enjoying the cold feeling beneath my feet _marbled floors mum I could kiss you right now... you cow _. Outside a purple moon shines over the sleep induced village painting the streets with pinkish shilluetes, all is quiet, the only sound coming from the soft rustle of leaves as an unusual warm breeze floods the village, lifting pink flowers everywhere. I sigh as one of these flowers settles for the tip of my nose _lovely..._

"couldn't sleep...again?" an all too familiar voice says _ah Effy right on time..._

I turn my head to look at her, and of course she's there, sitting cross legged on the rails of the balcony, spliff in one hand looking at the view with a totally stoic face... as per usual. You see this little routine of ours has been going on ever since I first set foot in this town 3 years ago, I was 14 then and totally freaked when I saw her there 'cause...well... for starters I didn't know her from anywhere and she just stealthly appeared here sporting a blasé front that never seems to leave her face, and most importantly because I live on the fifth floor of a really tall building and the only way in was in fact the balcony... so yeah I freaked.

"what can I say I'm a creature of habits...apparently not the only one." I say smirking as she lazily gives me the finger.

"you'r nervous." It wasn't a question just a statement _fucking Effy_.

"Aren't you?"

"I don't do nervous campbell, you should know that by now". I scoffed at that "right...then again what don't you DO Stonem?", cheeky naomi but it worked: she smirks.

...

A few moments of silence stretch between us, like always we content ourselves with just being

...

"It's futile" the girl says out of nowhere

"sorry?" _geez cryptic much..._

"you being nervous...It's futile, a waste of emotion...",_oh so she's just being cheap then_, "tomorrow will come like every other day, the sun will rise, life will begin..." she says this last word with a moking tone I can't help but notice, ever since tony – effy's brother – died, the only beggining effy truly believes in is one that leads inevitably to an ending, with disappointement marking life's pace why bother right? _Wrong...I hope_ "...you'll do brilliantly tomorrow naoms, you always do".

"I'm not so sure..."

"well that's inevitable too..."She says and I watch mesmerized as a cloud of smoke leaves her lips twirling lazily towards the sky _hot air always rises, inevitable.._

_shit I'm nervous..._


	2. Enter Cook The Mut

Enter Cook, the mut:

* * *

Already sensing the rise of a new day I decide to make the little time I have left before the big competition worth my while and go for a jog over the many roofs of sakurakai. I feel calmer with every jump I take, relishing in the feeling of having my face be splashed by a million drops of cold air. It's that time of the day _my favorite_ when the second moon falls leaving only the first to welcome the first rays of sunlight, it's only at this moment that the villagers of sakurakai can experience a glimpse of something other than summer, an ever so fleeting winter that makes it's presence especialy for this occasion: the start of a new day _the perfect celebration_. I swiftly head towards the horizon as I feel the first flake of snow touch my skin _it's starting:_ just ahead I see the blue moon bid goodbye to her nightly companion leaving traces of azure splayed across the sky _it's just a matter of seconds..._

_What? _I'm woken out of my reverie by what seem to be the screams of a terrified woman, don't even think twice before heading towards the origin of the sound.

It's dark and I can't make out her features but she's being chased by a pack of men, it's obvious they've been drinking, _fuckers!_

"princess where you going? Come play with daddy yeah" one of the druken idiots says with a slurr to his voice, I cringe _disgusting. _In her fear she doesn't notice that they've led her straight to the back alley of a reaking bar: a dead end. _Right naomi let's teach this tossers a lesson shall we... _just as I'm preparing my assault a foreign voice makes me stop to a halt, "now now gents..." _hardly _"...that's no way to treat a woman." _where the fuck did that come from _this little interruption leaves the group of creeps just as confused as I am"What? Who said that?" one of them say's turning his head frantically, looking for the perpetrators position the other falling in behind him.

*step* there right beneath me a ginger haired boy steps out of the shadows, eyes gliming as a devilish grin spreads across his face. You can visibly see all the fear drain out of the mens faces as they take in his appearance. "You're only a kid! Guy's he's only a kid" , _can't be much older than me, _"wait I know you... you're Ruth's kid", and with that a flash of recognition spreads over each and every one of their faces leaving them smiling and drooling, _whom ever this Ruth is she must be well rounded _"DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" the boy yells out, face immediately turning red, grin completely wiped off his face, "Oh no guys I think we've upset him... Go home you mut, go home to your BITCH of a mother, let the big boys have fun yeah?", at this point a rowr of laughter spreads amongs the group,"Say that again" his voice is quiet now but you can sense an edge of anger in it, to be honest it startles me more than the yelling _something is terribly wrong with this kid, _they continue laughting not even stopping to acknowledge his last words, ever since he stepped out of that shadow he instantly became nothing more to them than a joke, _mistake_."I said... SAY THAT AGAIN!" the power with wich those words leave his mouth effectively drowns all the laughter out, only silence remains. One of the perves stumbles closer to the boy, leaving their faces only inches away from each other and clears his voice loudly: "and I said...your mum is a B-I-T-C-H...mut". (...) I can immediately sense the change in atmosphere _something is definatly wrong_, a cold feeling drips down my back as I watch the glim he had before in his eyes fully return summoning with it a coat of fur that goes on to cover every inch of his body,"my name" _*pant* _"IS COOK" those last words come out almost animalistic as a wolf like form of - aparently - Cook lashes at the guys throat, tearing up flesh and breaking bones...it only takes a second.

Its in that moment that the sun finally makes it self be noticed, the first rays of sunlight glisten over the river of blood that flows out of the alley and into the gutter, the other long gone and the woman saved. That's also the moment he saw me, the shock evident in his eyes but the smirk always in place "they always come to the cookie monster"...


End file.
